


[锤基/ABO]双雄

by Jin_G



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_G/pseuds/Jin_G
Summary: *扫毒AU，少主锤A/养子基O，强强，有原创人物，破镜重圆，先虐后甜，HE。





	[锤基/ABO]双雄

**Author's Note:**

> ABO含二设，大写的OOC，有车，有女A男O车（非强制），洁癖请绕道，前期虐基后期虐锤（可能虐基更狠一点），慎入！！！！

01.

那时候的邪神还没有“邪神”这个称号，他叫洛基。

小时候的洛基又瘦又小，窄窄的一条，只有眼睛很大，放眼望去几乎只能看见那双绿眼睛，别的部位都没什么存在感。当劳菲牵着洛基的手站在索尔面前时，他怀疑自己只用一口气就能吹倒那小身板。

他以后就是你的弟弟了。劳菲说。索尔有些好奇的打量他，洛基一动不动的站在那里，眼都不眨一下，像一个木偶。

洛基比索尔小了两岁，身世很惨。索尔的妈妈是妓女，还没等享受到大佬情妇的优渥待遇就死于劳菲仇家的暗杀；洛基则更惨，是一个父母双双死于火拼的可怜孤儿。劳菲是在现场发现他的，小孩儿躲在一张椅子下面，用坐着的死尸的双腿挡住自己，不停地颤抖，见有人来时怯怯地抬起头，惹人怜爱的不行。

劳菲喜欢漂亮孩子，于是就把洛基带回去怜爱。

说是义子，然而洛基转眼就被忘在了脑后，倒是索尔很喜欢这个和他年龄差不多的小弟弟。洛基是那么瘦小啊，胳膊细的一捏就断，也不爱说话，安静的、小小的一个。虽然没什么表情，但胜在眼睛大，睫毛忽闪忽闪的就能把人萌翻。于是变成了索尔怜爱他，有什么好吃的好玩的都和洛基一起分享，把他当一个单纯的弟弟疼爱。一直到洛基十六岁。

彼时索尔十八岁，已经分化成了一个alpha，信息素的味道像硝烟，充满了侵略性，如同他这个人。他才刚刚成年，就已经在黑道上打出了“战神”的名声。这个称号从别人的嘴里说出来，就好似刮起一阵腥风。

他仿佛天生就为战场、为胜利而生。

十六岁的洛基已经出落的很漂亮了，五官精致，不像小时候那么瘦，躯体纤细，肌肉的线条流畅。他只是一个心血来潮被捡来的孩子，虽然也在拼命的锻炼自己，但长相太扎眼，自然就惹来觊觎。平时至少有一层“养子”的身份帮他挡着，但一些权力滔天、喝高了就更摸不着北的混混头目并不在乎。

宴会结束后被压在酒店的床上时，洛基猛烈的挣扎着，但他无论如何挣不过一个身强体壮，经历过无数厮杀的壮汉。挣不过，他就放弃，死了一般闭上眼，好像这样就能逃脱那些恶心的亲吻和抚摸。

壮汉喝得太多了，双目赤红，啧啧有声的亲着少年白嫩的胸脯，正当他猴急的解开裤子打算把自己放进去的时候，一个硬物狠狠地砸向他的后脑，然后是瓶子碎裂的声音，他昏死过去。

“傻了？”索尔用力把尸体从洛基身上提起扔到一旁，露出一张溅了血的小脸。洛基惊愕的看着他，眼角还挂着一滴泪。他刚刚想到了死去的父母。

“父亲手下最得力的四个堂主之一，”索尔看了眼壮汉，一脸的不以为然，脊背却暗暗的抖了一下，“他大概会用鞭子抽死我……”

心里已经开始龇牙咧嘴，索尔表面上还是佯装淡定，他把洛基的衣服拉好，安抚地抱了抱他。洛基一动不动的任自己被古龙水的香气包围。

“他们觉得父亲不把你当儿子，但你就是我的弟弟，由不得他们觉得。”索尔已经习惯了他少言寡语的样子，自顾自说着，“只要你哥在这儿，他们就动不了你。”

他心里难免有些悲壮，但并不后悔。反正死不了，我可去他娘的鞭子吧，索尔摸了摸洛基柔软的黑发。老子的弟弟差点被人上了。想到这儿，他心里的戾气又翻涌上来，觉得没把那人鸟剁下来算便宜他的了。

“弟弟？”洛基似乎觉得这个词从索尔嘴里说出来蛮新鲜。他抬头看索尔，被那双蓝眼睛里的笃定小小的戳了一下。

奇怪，他难道不是童养媳？

02

劳菲懒懒的靠在扶手椅上，听着洛基汇报手下几个场子的情况。

这孩子说话的时候仍旧吝于表情，声音听着倒是清凉，笔直笔直的往那一杵，就像个大冰棍儿。劳菲从头到脚打量了他一番，心里暗暗称赞。

当初的小豆芽菜已经长得很好了，不止容貌，更叫他想让洛基雌伏在自己身下。

洛基在二十岁的时候分化成了一个omega。自从十八岁那年第一次跟着索尔出任务，暴露了一股子杀人的狠劲儿之后，帮里就没人再敢因为相貌轻视他。他那张冷脸得罪了不少人，背地里别人都说他用屁股勾引索尔。当然，如果有人敢在他面前说，他会毫不犹豫的割掉那人的舌头。

性子够烈，够带劲儿。怪不得他儿子为了洛基差点被鞭子抽死。劳菲抬手打断了洛基的汇报。

“我那小子把你教的真好。”他笑眯眯地说着，脸上的皱纹挤在一起，“看得我都眼红了。这样吧，你先跟我几天，回头我会和索尔说的。”

老大的话谁敢反驳，洛基温顺的应了下来。

-

索尔在外面结束完一个场子的扫荡，带着一身血渍汗渍准备回家洗个澡。但他在门口却闻到了里面一股若有若无的信息素的味道。

有omega在他家发情了，并且……熟悉的很。

索尔进去，推开卧室的门，看见他弟弟浑身赤裸的躺在他的大床上难受的扭来扭去，不停地用屁股蹭着他的床单，穴内流出的水已经打湿了一大块布料。屋内的信息素比屋外浓郁了无数倍，薄荷的味道在他身边爆炸，炸的他脑子都有点发懵。

这是洛基分化后第一次发情，索尔有点手足无措的站在玄关。帮里有人私下侮辱洛基，他知道，他会帮着洛基一起拔那些人的舌头，有时候他还会和洛基调侃自己真无辜，明明对他从来没有非分之想。

他觉得自己一直都只把洛基当成一个可爱的弟弟。

但是该死的他弟弟在他的床上发情。

他正陷入一种奇怪的纠结，洛基却听见了门口的动静，抬起一双湿漉漉的眼看了过来，眼角的绯红勾人的缠绵。

“哥……”他哀叫着，声音小小的，软软的，“快来帮我……”

更该死的是，抑制剂就在卫生间的医药箱里放着，而他不仅硬了，还不想给洛基打抑制剂。

发情的omega一般没什么理智，只顾着渴求。

但是洛基不是一般的omega，他还有一点残存的理智，知道这个压在他身上准备操他的人是谁。事实上，他还知道自己为什么要在索尔的家里发情。他一直觉得自己是索尔的童养媳，但是这人似乎只把他当弟弟看，他都二十多了还没被碰过，着实让人有些着急。而索尔再不碰他，他就要被劳菲碰了。

劳菲的眼神他熟悉的很，这两年不知道多少人用那种眼神看过他。比起一个年过花甲的糟老头子或者别的alpha，他还是更喜欢索尔。洛基天真的想着，只要被索尔标记，劳菲估计就不会碰他了。

他在床上难耐的扭动着，像一条喝醉的蛇，等索尔一条腿跪在床上后，他仰头一口咬在了索尔的下嘴唇上，咬的很实在。等尝到了一点血腥味，他才满意的微微松开牙齿，然后被忍无可忍的索尔扣住后脑加深了这个吻。

另一种味道的信息素开始蔓延，他竟被洛基勾的也进入了发情期。索尔的手指向下探去，摸到了已经泛滥成灾的柔嫩处，两指并拢开始抽插。那里面热的像发烧了一样，他用指尖刮过里面每一道褶皱，内壁贪婪的吸着他的手指。紧致的感觉让他的阴茎又胀大一圈。

而让他更受不了的是平日里吝于言辞和表情的洛基在他耳边嗯嗯啊啊的叫床，像彻底丢弃了羞耻心一样，一声比一声勾人，软的像猫，腻的像薄荷糖融化掉。“小骚货。”索尔被他撩的满头大汗，还不忘咬着洛基耳垂上的软肉逗他，背上挨了一拳。

扩张的差不多了，他按住对方颤抖的腰，急不可耐的就要进到那销魂窟里。但刚刚进去一个顶端，洛基就不出声了。

“怎么不叫了？”索尔停下来，转去揉弄他胸口充血的两粒，那里周围的乳晕都变得通红。

洛基喘了口气，一滴眼泪要落不落的吊在下眼睫上：“太大了，疼。” 

索尔恨不得吃了他。

他们在这间不大的房子里做的暗无天日，每个角落几乎都留下了痕迹。疯狂的发情期燃烧着索尔的理智，他的世界似乎只剩下下身的那一处。洛基的两条腿都被他扛在肩膀上，他的腰死命的往下压，阴茎在对方的小穴里横冲直撞，恨不得把后面的囊袋也塞进去。最后他有一种他们的下半身长在一起的错觉。

他感到前所未有的畅快，如同经历了一场大汗淋漓的奔跑那样畅快。

洛基被翻来覆去地狠操，穴口酸死了，腿无力的向两边垂着。他们从傍晚做到天明，又做到傍晚，直到天又亮了才停下来。索尔从洛基的身体里退出来后，那小穴几乎都合不拢，已经被捣成了熟烂的红色，白浊随着他的动作缓缓流出。洛基累的睡死了过去，索尔看着他身上红红紫紫的痕迹，莫名想起洛基十六岁那年被人猥亵，他暴怒到直接把那混蛋抡死的事情。

现在他是个混蛋了。索尔在洛基的额头上怜爱的印下一吻，把他抱去清洗。

03

“你这两天倒是过的挺滋润的，我的电话也不接？”劳菲摆弄着面前的棋盘，语气听不出情绪。

他那英俊的儿子毫不掩饰脸上的餍足：“我和洛基待在一起，没有听见。抱歉父亲。”

“混账！陷进销魂窟不出来，我是这么教你的？！”劳菲勃然大怒，抄起手边的杯子就朝索尔扔了过去，“他要是个卧底呢？是个杀手呢？你死不死？”

“他不可能是，是的话我死了也心甘情愿。”索尔接住那个杯子，恭恭敬敬的把它放回劳菲的手边，觉得他的这通怒火有些奇怪，“我爱洛基，父亲。我已经标记他了。”

“冥顽不灵！”劳菲气的脸上的皱纹都在抖，“我对你这两天的表现还是很失望，你最好出去学习学习再回来。”他大手一挥，不留任何反抗余地的把索尔送出了国。

见索尔担心洛基，劳菲就说：“洛基先跟着我，他好歹也是我的养子。”

劳菲在儿子面前从来都不展现他的那些龌龊事，于是索尔就放心的走了。

离开的那天，洛基送他去机场。索尔在安检口前捧住omega的脸。洛基握住他的手，小声地问：“能不能不走？”

索尔以为他在撒娇，笑着蹭了蹭他的鼻尖：“乖，你知道父亲也是担心我。三年后我就回来，好不好？”

洛基垂下眼帘，缓缓点了点头，没有说一个字。索尔只当他是惯常的少言，给了他一个拥抱后就走了。

索尔直到很久之后都不知道这三年发生了什么，因为没人敢告诉他。

这三年对洛基来说如同地狱。起初他不乐意，但劳菲有的是手段让他乖乖听话，绑住抽鞭子算是轻的，后来他就学乖了。劳菲年纪大，那东西软趴趴的站不起来，他就要求洛基给他含起来。过了很久那玩意儿才能勉强站起来，最后还要射出一股味道奇怪的恶心液体。

他才不在乎索尔的标记。索尔是他最溺爱的孩子，但是这也不能阻止他得到想要的东西。这老东西因为自己不太行，进不去，于是就用道具玩弄洛基，虐待他。

洛基恨劳菲恨得要死，他很多次都想着干脆把嘴里的玩意儿咬断，然后再一枪毙了自己一了百了。但他就是控制不住去想索尔上飞机前看他的眼神，于是他硬生生的忍了下来，忍得半夜做梦都能把牙咬碎。三年里他最常做的事情就是躺在床上算日子，算索尔回来的那天。

他乖了之后，劳菲对他满意的不行，走到哪都带着他，甚至还给了他几个场子玩，像是对宠物的奖励。

但是他忘了，洛基从来都不是狗。

-

索尔回来的第一天，劳菲来迎接他，洛基眉眼乖顺的站在后面。寒暄结束后，索尔拉着他心心念念的omega回到了房间。

“有没有想我？”他笑着问，亲了亲洛基的鼻尖。他看上去比三年前还要意气风发，眼睛更蓝了。

洛基抱住他，把脸埋进他的怀里，轻轻点了点头。那天晚上他们又做了，情至深处时，索尔叼着洛基后颈的腺体，感受着他的颤抖。

哥。洛基叫他，整个世界都在这一个字里。

04

即使三年没见，索尔还是这个世界上最了解洛基的人，他第一个看出来洛基对劳菲的杀意。

他无法理解这杀意从何而来。但还没等他找洛基问个所以然，对方就出了事。

洛基管的场子里查出有人吸毒。劳菲的父亲死于白粉，因此他这辈子最痛恨毒品。索尔赶到劳菲那里时，洛基正垂着头跪在地上，面前的桌子上放了一把刀。周围围了一圈儿人，他连表情都没变过一下，只有索尔出现时，他的眼睛才闪了闪。

“你知道规矩。”劳菲翘着脚，吸了一口雪茄，“手放桌上，三根手指。索尔，你来。”

索尔没有动，他难以置信地看着洛基，对方也正好抬起头来看向他。昔日平静的绿眼睛泛起一丝波澜，那是恳求。

“哥……”

他并没有做，他没有碰毒品交易，早有人不爽他“得宠”才栽赃陷害给他的。洛基带着一点希望看向他的alpha，他不指望能保下这三根指头，或者这条命，但至少别是索尔。

至少索尔要相信他。

“不行，父亲，你明知道——”索尔声音颤抖着，他根本拿不起那把刀，光是伤害洛基这个想法就让他心疼的快死了。但是劳菲不耐烦的打断了他的话。

“不许替他求情！你不行就让别人来。”

让别人来？那可是他的omega。

索尔又想起洛基莫名的杀意。有没有可能父亲已经看出来了？

他握紧了手里的刀。再一次的，他把洛基推向深渊。

洛基眼里的光随着索尔拿起刀的动作熄灭了。世界好像进入了慢动作，他看着索尔似乎不忍的闭上了眼，下手的动作倒是利落的像砍瓜切菜。巨大的疼痛让洛基几乎当场休克，但是他没有哭。

有些东西跟着手指一起断开，疼的流不出眼泪。

-

最后还是索尔送洛基去的医院。天降大雨，一路无言。洛基靠在副驾驶上，左手光秃秃的，已经被缠上了绷带。

到医院后，他一声不吭的就下了车，完好的手拎着自己的断指，整个人马上就被雨浇了个透。索尔追了出去，他也没带伞，就想着拿外套给洛基遮一遮。

他刚给洛基撑开，就被一股大力推得往后退了几步。失血过多又用力过猛，omega踉跄几步，差点滑倒。暴雨劈头盖脸的浇下来，打的他有些睁不开眼睛，只能勉强眯成一条缝，正好能看见索尔那一头金色的发丝。

他们两个都成了落汤鸡。

索尔被推开后就没敢再动，他着急的看着倔强的弟弟，想让他赶紧进医院，别在外面傻淋着了。

“快去啊，洛基！晚了就接不上了！”他冲站在雨里的人大声喊着，“我会想办法让你继续留下来……”

洛基没有听到自己想听的那句话，于是他不听了。他把那一袋子冰、血水和断指的混合物一股脑儿塞进了一旁的垃圾桶里，头也不回的走向急诊室。

索尔哑声注视着他的背影，心想或许让他离开才更安全。

漫天的雨幕将他们隔开。

-

急诊室里，洛基垂眼看着自己的手，护士小姑娘正战战兢兢地替他重新包扎。他突然开口，吓了小护士一跳。

“你们最快什么时候能做alpha标记去除手术？”

他发誓，他会让劳菲和索尔后悔。

05

十年，足够让整个黑道局势重新洗牌了。

十年前，劳菲一家独大，压的周围十几个小帮派完全抬不起头。也是在十年前的某天，一个从未听过的小帮派突然崛起，首领自称邪神，左手缺了三根指头，带着一个定制的金属架子。

邪神联合了另外一个较为强大的帮主克莫拉，两人结成一个小联盟，渐渐和劳菲双足鼎立。道上都知道劳菲最恨毒品，而他们靠毒品交易发家，专和劳菲对着干一样，有时会把交易地点设置的离劳菲的场子很近，偏偏还每次都能被警察发现，最后连累劳菲的场子被一并端了。这种伤敌一千自损八百还膈应人的结仇方式，大家都乐得看热闹。因此双方十年来冲突不断，都恨不得把对方撕碎了生吞。

-

在接到拍卖会邀请函的时候，洛基正在和克莫拉做爱。

克莫拉是个艳丽的女alpha，有着火一样红的长发，个子几乎和洛基一边高。她把洛基抵在台球桌前，漫不经心的用粗大的阴茎在他的穴眼里撞击，一些液体甚至飞溅到了她柔软的胸口。她轻轻用手指将它们抹去，然后粗暴的捅进了omega发出甜腻喘息的嘴里。

“尝尝你自己的味道，洛基宝贝。”克莫拉俯下身，吻过洛基细腻的脖颈，傲人的胸部在他背上磨蹭着，底下尺寸更傲人的东西还在不知疲惫的进出。洛基快站不住了。

把索尔留下的印记消除之后，洛基第一个想的就是自己以后的发情期要怎么过。他懒得用抑制剂，那玩意儿又难受又伤身体；他还想过去找小弟解决，但这样有损他大哥的身份；在大街上随便拉一个人吧，他又嫌脏。

直到他遇到了克莫拉。

离开了劳菲之后，只有小部分极其忠心的属下跟着他一起走了，洛基急需一个合作伙伴快速发展。他中意克莫拉很久了，这女人势力不小，但是贩毒贩给不少帮派的高层，因此结下了许多仇家。那天她被人堵在家门口围攻，自己人快死了一半多，洛基带着手下出其不意的杀出来，来了一个英雄救美。

“你想要什么？”克莫拉坐在废墟里问他。

“一个合作伙伴而已。”洛基冲她露出一个微笑，脸上还溅着别人的血，俊美的像密林深处的妖精。

克莫拉还是个alpha，正好可以满足他发情期的需要。她生的美艳，在第一次和洛基上床的时候却大叹自己不及他在床上十分之一的风情。技术过关花样也多，洛基对她很满意，克莫拉就这样成为了一个稳定的床伴。

就算不在发情期，兴致来了他们也会来一发，这次就在自家场子里。本来是两个人悠闲的喝喝酒打打台球消遣，结果克莫拉说他打台球撅着屁股的样子太性感了，于是本来单纯的消遣就变了味。

克莫拉就着相连的部位把洛基翻了过去，让他躺在台球桌上，激的洛基又是一阵呻吟。两人正做的起劲儿，一个不知道里面发生了什么的手下愣头愣脑的推门进来报备。

“老大，刚收到一封邀请函——”

“进来不知道敲门？脑子被狗吃了？”洛基被吓得差点直接射出来，他恼的想把这个愣头青骂死。克莫拉被他的反应逗得大笑，身下的动作并没有停止的意思。

“进都进来了还不赶紧把门关上？！”见那手下还在那傻呆呆的站着，洛基冲他吼道。对方这才慌忙把门关上。

“你太凶了，洛基宝贝。”克莫拉捏了捏洛基挺立的乳尖，听他发出一声喘息。

“收到、收到一封邀请函，是齐亚诺举办的拍卖会……”手下结结巴巴的说着，目光直视地面，仿佛往上看一眼都是酷刑。一些粘稠的液体滴滴答答的从嫩穴处往下滴落，那声音听得手下面红耳赤。

“听说他们也邀请了劳菲。”克莫拉把洛基的上半身抱起来，对方顺势低头亲吻她柔软的胸部，“去凑凑热闹？”

“去，陪你。我就等着这天呢。”洛基从她胸口处抬眼，眼尾湿润泛红，眼神却很冷，“不仅要凑热闹，还得捣乱呢。”

克莫拉瞧着他，又草草的抽插几下后拔出来和洛基一起射了。她拿了几张纸擦拭着下身的粘腻，张口说道：“以后做爱的时候不能看你。”

“怎么，现在才怕爱上我？”洛基撑在台球桌上，斜睨着她，股间的小穴还没合拢，笑的恶劣又勾人。

“怕你杀了我，”克莫拉笑嘻嘻的捏了一把他的大腿，“用你性感的小屁股。”

洛基没理她，穿好衣服后让那边已经僵成一条棍的手下叫人进来收拾。他用左手向后捋了下头发，在头皮感受到金属的坚硬后笑了一下。

劳菲去，一定会带上索尔。

十年不见了，希望他哥喜欢这份重逢大礼。

06

拍卖会定在周五晚上，索尔带着现任女友一起前往。

十年来他交往过不少人，男性、女性、beta、omega——每一个都不长久，每一个都差那么点意思。索尔知道差在哪里，但他没办法。

洛基被赶走的一年之后，又有一个叫杰克的人被查出来和贩毒有关。这人心理素质不好，桌上明晃晃的刀和断指的恐惧把他吓得屁滚尿流，什么都招了，连一年前陷害洛基的事都说的明明白白。然而他还没说完，就被索尔一枪崩了。

索尔心疼的快疯了，他不敢想象当初洛基是以什么样的心情被自己砍断了手指。他以为劳菲知道洛基想杀自己，但是看在他的面子上只提了碰毒品这一点，留了洛基一命。

他甚至怨过洛基为什么要和劳菲对着干，但是杰克的出现给了他一个狠狠的耳光。

他当初怎么能那么坚定不移的相信自己是对的呢？他就不会眼瞎看错吗？

他为自己理所当然的傲慢痛苦、懊恼、悔恨，但是这点痛怎么比得上被自己最亲密的人砍掉手指的万分之一呢？

他想找到洛基弥补他的过错，但是对方就是有方法躲着他。后来“邪神”在道上崛起，专爱找劳菲的麻烦，他也和对方的人火拼过几次，仍然没能见到洛基。

索尔觉得，洛基大概再也不想见到他了。他最后写了一封长长的道歉信，洋洋洒洒几千字，说明了自己的悔恨和无尽的思念，托人给洛基送了过去。

收到信的时候，洛基正在外面应酬，身边坐着个美艳的应召女郎。手下把信递给他，他只看了眼信封上的名字，就直接把它撕了个粉碎，塞进了旁边美女的胸罩里。

克莫拉知道这件事情。有天她好奇地问洛基到底是怎么和战神扯上关系的。

洛基说因为对方一直很后悔在他第一次发情期的时候强奸了他。

管不住屌的渣男。克莫拉鄙夷的吐出一个烟圈。别和我客气——用不用我搭把手解决掉他？

“谢了，但我自己可以。”洛基失笑，顺手拿过克莫拉手里的烟吸了一口。

没收到回信，索尔火了，虽然他知道做错了的自己没资格对洛基发火。

但他就是委屈。自己都追了对方很久很久了，就想为当初的事儿道个歉，他就不能给他一点反应吗？

怪就怪劳菲老来得子，太溺爱他了。他的人生太顺遂，向来要什么有什么的，第一次有人这样践踏他的感情。

于是他赌气的不再去追洛基了，一度试图把往事忘掉，开始和各种人交往。

但是遗忘谈何容易呢？

所以当他在拍卖会现场遇见洛基时，他挫败的发现擂鼓再次狠狠地在胸口敲响，他满心满眼都是那个瘦高的身影。十年了，洛基又长高了一点，皮肤越发白皙，人也越发圆滑，不再是以前那个少言寡语面无表情的跟在他身后的小少年了——他正愉快的和一个女人交谈，对方被他逗得时不时掩唇微笑。

那一身笔挺的西装、规矩的扣到最顶端的衬衣、小巧的喉结，让人看见就想狠狠地……

什么呢？

索尔回过神来的时候，他已经在对方面前站定。

“可以和你聊聊吗？”他盯着他，眼神复杂。洛基绅士的向那位女士道歉，对方挥手表示并不在意，起身离开。

“嘿，索尔，好久不见！”女士走后，洛基夸张的展开双臂，堪称热络的和他打了个招呼，“这是你妻子？”

“什么？不是。”索尔差点忘了女伴还挽着自己，下意识的就想抽出手臂。

“嫂子皮肤不错啊，挺滑的，平时怎么保养？”然而洛基伸手轻佻的摸了一下他女伴的下巴，女孩儿吓得把他的胳膊抱得更紧了。

“洛基，别这样。”索尔皱眉把对方护在身后，洛基见状挑了挑眉，收回了手。“我没有结婚，她只是我的女伴而已。”他隐瞒了还是现任女友的事实。

“我想和你聊聊……就我们俩，好吗？”

“乐意至极——来我包间吧？”洛基满口答应，绅士的伸出手示意他跟上自己。

“我很抱歉，真的很抱歉。”索尔开门见山，他直视着洛基的眼睛，说的很真诚，“后来冤枉你的那个人因为贩毒被揪了出来……”

“然后你把他杀了？”他打断对方，放松的靠在包间里的小沙发上，故意的一样，用左手撑着脑袋，笑吟吟的看着索尔。金属支架的反光亮的刺眼。

没错，本来他也只用断三根手指的，但是他把冤枉你的事全都招了。索尔回答。洛基哇哦了一声，解气的鼓了鼓掌。

“谢谢你告诉我这个，还有什么别的事吗？”

“有的。”索尔深吸一口气，“你原谅我了吗？”  
拍卖会开始了，主持人正慷慨陈词，正好盖过他最后一句话，但他确信洛基是听见了的。

“唉，你瞧，我有点不想错过外面的精彩。”洛基摊了摊手，表情无辜，“不过你要是想和老情人叙旧并且顺便来一炮的话——”

他靠近索尔，手按在对方的胸口上，隔着西装拧了一把，很坏的在他耳边吹气：“欢迎来我场子找我嘛。”

索尔几乎当场就硬了。十年来他都没怎么和别人上过床，虽然有段时间不想承认，但他和别人就是做不下去。

他还是那个被洛基看一眼就能起反应的毛躁青年，但对方已经长满了刺，他只要靠近就被戳的鲜血淋漓。

他不太想知道洛基这些年经历了什么，才变得这样主动，这样……勾人。

索尔想说点什么，外面突然响起一阵枪声，然后是持续的骚乱。他下意识的掏出枪就要出去查看状况，还不忘警告身后的男人先待在这里不要动——

“比起担心我，不如担心你父亲。”洛基抱着手臂，好整以暇的看着他。

“父亲？”索尔难以置信的转头看着他，“你？！”

洛基回以一个好看的微笑，笑容下面淬了毒。

“那是我父亲。”他喉咙艰涩，“也是你父亲，我知道他当年冤枉了你，但是砍你手指的人是我。”

“你大概搞错了什么，我父亲在我五岁的时候就死了。”洛基还在笑，说出口的却字字珠心，“我最后悔的就是当年没和我爸妈一起死掉，第二后悔是碰见了你。”

索尔看着洛基的脸，他的世界仿佛被撕成了两半，而这两半注定不能共存。他握紧拳头，跑向了外面的混乱。

07

洛基的计划没能成功杀死劳菲。

但他毕竟是老了，八十多岁的半捧黄土，心脏本来就有问题，又遭了拍卖会这趟不小的风波，最后还是进了重症监护室，过了几天人就没了。

这回终于如你所愿了吧，洛基？索尔怒吼着，跪在病床前流泪。

范达尔站在一旁，再也看不下去了。他是劳菲的心腹，后来被劳菲给了索尔。现在正主已死，他也就没什么可顾虑的了。

他把索尔拉到病房外，告诉了他所有被隐瞒的事实。比如劳菲一直以来都喜欢玩小青年，比如洛基当初是如何被虐待，比如洛基又是如何、为何忍下来。比如，作为旁观者，洛基对索尔的爱如此深沉。

洛基那么期待索尔回来，哪想到他一回来就砍了自己三根手指。

范达尔也是有私心的，他讲了所有的事实，却隐瞒了自己对洛基的感情。那个黑发绿眼、不善言辞的少年，当初就像一只箭，直直的射进他的心房。不然他为什么能观察的这么仔细？

但他最清楚“强扭的瓜不甜”这个道理。

所以他最后对索尔说：“他真的爱你。如果你还爱他，去找他吧。”

索尔听完全部的话，拳头攥的死紧，掌心被抠出血都没有知觉。

多么可笑啊。他还不懂为什么洛基那么执着的想杀劳菲，他还怨过洛基为什么要有那样的想法，为什么要离开他，还怨过洛基不肯见他，还叹息洛基可能不像自己想的那般爱自己。

做了这么多事后，他竟然还能大言不惭地问“原谅我了吗？”

多么无耻、多么可笑啊！

你把他当成什么了？你有认真的想去了解他的想法吗？

索尔像是被抽了脊柱一样顺着墙无力的滑了下去，把脸埋在了血淋淋的掌心里，嚎啕大哭。

他悔恨、懊恼、痛苦，为自己的自私和无知。但还是那句话，他现在的痛苦如何能比得上当初洛基所遭受的呢？

他有什么脸再去找他呢？

-

“老大，战神已经持续来了半个月了，从早待到晚，说不等到您就不走。”一个手下小心翼翼的觑着洛基的脸色，“我们警告过他很多次了，您看……要不要再强硬点儿？”

“他要待就让他去呗，来场子里的都是客人，谁让你们警告他了？”洛基翘着腿看报纸，懒洋洋的打发了手下，“别那么粗暴，我可是很客气的。”

于是他又晾了索尔半个月。对方像是在他场子里生了根一样，每天十一点开门就进来，一直坐到半夜十二点才走。就这样坚持了一个月。

一个月后，洛基大发慈悲的准备屈尊去看看。才刚一踏进自家场子，他就看见了那头熟悉的金发。原因无他，在群魔乱舞杂七杂八的一群人里面，就他一朵奇葩在吧台散发忧郁气质，周围两米内都没人靠近，格格不入的。

洛基一屁股坐在他旁边的凳子上，很冷漠的，连个眼神都吝啬：“有事儿说没事儿滚。”

索尔一听到这个声音就猛的抱住了他，动作大的差点把洛基从椅子上扑下去。洛基被搂的一口气还没喘上来，下一秒对方的吻就砸了下来，磕的他牙都痛了。

“你他妈是疯狗吗！”他拼了老命才推开索尔，狠狠地擦着被对方啃得通红的嘴唇。

“我知道所有的事了。范达尔告诉我的。”索尔被推开后就低下了头，像个霜打的茄子，“包括父亲的事……我不知道……洛基……我竟然一直都不知道……”

“怎么，诚心想赔我三根手指了？”洛基用金属假指敲了敲桌面，讽刺的笑了起来。

“如果你愿意的话。”索尔深深的看了他一眼，变魔术一样从大衣里拿出一把刀，对着自己的手指就狠狠地砍了下去——

电光火石之间，洛基敏捷的反应过来抓住了他的手腕。但是索尔用力太大，那把刀的刃堪堪砍下去一半。血在桌子上汇成一滩。

“你是不是真的有病？！”洛基脸色铁青的冲他吼道，索尔痛的嘴唇都白了，可还是执着的盯着他看。洛基没办法，只能把人火急火燎的送到了医院。

在医院的长凳上，洛基板着脸坐着不说话。索尔举着自己被裹成球的四根手指，眼眨也不眨的，叫他：“洛基。”

“……”

“洛基，原谅我吧。”

“……”

“洛基。”

“以为苦肉计就行了？”对方终于有了回应，他把一张名片塞进了索尔的衣领里，两根手指捏住他的下巴冷笑，“来肉偿吧。”

08

索尔很听话的，第二天晚上就来到了洛基的家，带着他那一碰还会渗血的左手。

洛基的家很大，也很空，家具以银灰为主，冷冰冰的没什么人气。房子的主人刚沐浴完，正穿着浴袍在沙发上看报纸。

索尔走过去，洛基没有理他，还在看报纸，态度不屑极了。索尔没有提醒他其实报纸拿反了。

他打算直奔主题，于是在洛基脚边跪下，捧起他的小腿。那里有几道疤痕，触目惊心的横在白皙的皮肤上，是战场留下的勋章。他心疼的吻了上去，从疤痕一路吻上去，呼吸湿漉漉的。他把洛基的浴袍解开，发现下面不着一缕。

他把洛基一条腿放在自己肩膀上，吻继续向上，落在腿根，小心翼翼的，轻的像羽毛。

“行了，直接做吧。”洛基把报纸扔到一边，语气冷冰冰的，像在下雪。

洛基这些年不知道在多少个alpha身下承欢，敏感极了，下面很快就湿的往外冒水儿。他大大方方的敞着腿，已经半勃起。阴茎下的穴口袒露出来，粉红粉红的一条小缝，只消把手指放进去轻轻一搅，穴肉就像有意识一样拥上来咬住他的手指，淫荡的让索尔下面又胀大一圈。嫉妒像火一样燃烧着他的心，但是他不敢发怒。

比起怒火，他更心疼。

“快进来啊。”洛基催促，用脚跟磕了下他的肩膀，声音带着懒洋洋的媚。索尔用一只手笨拙的脱下裤子，扶着阴茎挺了进去。温暖紧致的感觉将他包围，很熟悉。

洛基的脚趾绷紧了，他闭上眼睛喘了口气。

索尔开始挺动腰身，每一下都顶的很深，硕大的顶端多次擦过里面的那一点。十年过去了，他依旧记得这具身体。洛基在他身下细细密密的呻吟着，索尔低下头含住他的嘴唇，把那些呻吟都吞进肚子里。

“那三年……痛不痛？”吻落在洛基的额头，眉间，嘴唇，耳垂，颈间，带着无限的怜惜和温柔。

“废话真够多的。”洛基不耐烦，没有回答这个问题。他又用脚踩了一下索尔的腰，催促，“没吃饭吗？快点！”

索尔看他像个刺猬一样，又是觉得可爱又是心疼，依他所言加快了速度。深色粗大的阴茎在雪白的臀瓣间大力进出，洛基整个人都被操进了沙发里。索尔单手拖住他的屁股，一用力就把洛基的上半身抱了起来，下面相连的部位因为这个动作咬的更紧。洛基发出一声很尖的喘息，抱住索尔的脖子，狠狠的在他的颈部咬了一口。

本来想让洛基躺在沙发上的索尔被颈部突然的痛惊了一下，又因为手不方便，一下失去了平衡，和洛基一起跌在了沙发上。

洛基被重重的压了一下，索尔沉的像头猪，压的他痛死了。于是在对方手忙脚乱的从他身上爬起来之后，洛基又看准同一个部位，抬起上身恶狠狠地咬了下去，一下就见了血。

索尔僵硬的趴在洛基身上，任由他咬，任由他出气。下半身的动作不停，完好的手轻轻地顺着洛基乌黑的发丝温柔的安抚。洛基咬着咬着就哭了出来，滚烫的眼泪顺着鬓角滑落。

他恨死索尔了。恨他砍自己手指，恨他看不出自己的异常，恨他如此轻易的就放走了自己，恨他头一年的不闻不问。

洛基，洛基。不要哭。索尔小声的叫他名字，替他擦去脸上的泪水，吻很轻很轻的落在他的眼角。然而索尔的动作越是温柔，洛基就哭的越凶，像是要把所有的委屈和思念全部流干。

是的，思念，还有很深很深的思念。

十年来他无数次的想念索尔。他想念小时候和他一起玩，想念索尔分享给他的小玩意儿；费心费力扩充势力时，他想念自己跟在索尔身后什么都不用考虑的日子；和克莫拉上床的时候，他也会想索尔这些年是不是也这样，有各种床伴，其中一个可能和他结婚？

后来索尔停止了找他的行动，他觉得他们俩这辈子也就这样了，还能更差一点，因为自己是一定要杀了劳菲的。

但是他没想到索尔最后还是找上来了，被晾了一个月仍然锲而不舍。还有那差点就断了个干净的四根手指。

恨了好久，他早就累了。看着索尔裹成粽子的手，还有什么不能原谅的呢？

洛基哭的停不下来，索尔快心疼死了，他干脆退出洛基的身体，让他坐起来，搂着对方轻声哄着。

“乖，咱们不做了，好不好？”

“老子还没射，谁让你出来的？”洛基被自己哭的有点丢人，他气急败坏的跨坐在索尔身上，将阴茎对准了小穴，直挺挺的就往下坐。因为太着急，那粗大的棍状物达到了一个前所未有的深度，他腰眼一软，倒在了索尔的身上，有种要被捅穿的错觉。

“好，那就做一次。”索尔拿他没办法，怕他不知轻重弄伤自己，就用手垫在他屁股下面往上顶。他照顾洛基，每一下都狠狠的碾过他体内敏感的一点，整个小穴都因为快速的摩擦发红发热。粘稠的液体溅的到处都是，沙发、地板、胸前、小腹，有一些已经凝固在了耻毛上，擦过索尔的小腹，硬硬的。洛基抱着索尔的脖子，感觉自己像一条被棍子串起来的鱼。

他们俩是一起释放的。索尔抽了出来，把洛基腿间射的一片泥泞，自己的小腹和上衣也全是对方的东西，衣服基本是报废了。

“结束吧，好吗？”索尔把洛基揽过来，给了他一个绵长温柔的亲吻。一吻结束后，两人都有些微微的气喘，他抵住洛基的额头，对方脸上还带着未干的泪痕，眼睛红红的。

“我想听你多说说话。”他凝视着洛基的眼睛，“洛基，我真的好想你。”

来肉偿的反而开始和债主提条件了，但胜在字字戳中债主的心脏，于是债主默许了，并且事后还大发慈悲的帮助来肉偿的洗了个澡。

那天晚上洛基没怎么说话，主要都是听索尔在说，似乎又回到了小时候。他躺在alpha的臂弯里，还是那个少言寡语的少年，有些不耐烦，但仍认真的听着哥哥永远倒不完的话匣子。

那头金发又变成了太阳，让人看到就觉得安心。

索尔说着说着，发现洛基已经睡着了。他停了下来，偏头静静地看着对方的脸。黑发、额头、眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇、下巴，哪一部分他都看不够，只想着再多瞧一会儿，能多一眼是一眼。

洛基也累了，睡得很沉，嘴角轻轻扯起一点弧度，在做美梦。

晚安。索尔在他的额头上落下一个吻。

09

第二天是索尔先醒的，他起来后屁颠屁颠的跑去给洛基做了一份爱心早餐。关火之后，洛基正好打着哈欠走了出来。

餐桌上，索尔见气氛不错，于是趁热打铁的把自己早就憋在心里的话说了出来。

“洛基，你把我的标记洗掉了。”他表情有些哀怨，有些期待，“我下次能不能……”

“看你表现。”洛基慢条斯理地擦了擦嘴，轻飘飘的撂下四个字。

于是直到洛基下一次发情期到来之前，索尔都殷勤的像个管家一样，围着洛基团团转。帮派的事被他彻底扔给范达尔，除了出席劳菲的葬礼这一项活动以外，他几乎没离开过洛基十米远。

只要克莫拉看见他，必定要开始冷嘲热讽，针锋相对。虽然对稳定的床伴没了感到惋惜，但她也不是拿得起放不下那种人，秀发一撩，多得是小omega排队求上。她就是单纯看不惯这个男的曾经拥有洛基宝贝还不知道珍惜。

索尔对这个染指了自家omega的人也没有好脸色，恨不得直接把她生吞活剥。但是他不能，因为洛基会翻脸，而人家过去十年里也很照顾洛基。

于是他就把气悄咪咪的攒在洛基发情期那天，在床上折腾他。

“操！索尔你属狗的吗！啊……慢一点……太痛了——快松嘴！！”

索尔心满意足的松开对方的腺体，心疼的舔了舔被自己咬出来的血珠，下身的动作越发凶狠，把omega拉进新一轮的情欲旋涡。

Fin.


End file.
